User talk:Emielheppe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kickin' It Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SakraTheHedgie (Talk) 16:08, November 17, 2011 hey thanks i will :P Hey! I saw in your profile that you're doing kung-foo. I want to start karate, but I'm not sut if it is better. Which do you think is? Kim Crawford 18:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Hey! I don't have a clue about this *insert name of move here* kung fu moves you wrote, but now I want to learn it more than karate. What does Olivia Holt do? Well... this month I can't write any stories. We have at least every day a new test at school. And they're SOOO hard! So, I haven't write yet any Kickin' It stories, but I promise I will. Just when we have finished up our semester tests! But just a little warning -I'm from Greece, and I'm... okay, you don't want to know my age... so I'm not really amazing in English Grammar. But fortunately, my laptop has spell check! Anyway, when I will write a story I will tell you! Kim Crawford 13:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Lol, I will check it out later. Wanna see Kim kicking some butts! Of course I know Jackie Chan! I'm a huge fan of him (both me and my mother)! Well... let's think of another question: Which is the easier? How would you take it then, if I told you I was 11? Kim Crawford 15:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford I know, right? Most times he's figting it mostly makes me laughing! He's so talented and funny together! Well, it is official: I'm starting kung fu. Let's just hope the dojo doesn't make me to watch Kung Fu Panda, because even the thought is horrible ;) I'm too mature! In fact, I feel and look like 14! So... don't worry. Kim Crawford 17:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Oops... I just read again the message, and my Grammar is bloody awfull... Kim Crawford 17:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Yeah, he's just plain awesome ;) You forgot the most impostant part: when did the animals started kung fu? I mean, my Biology teacher would faint if he heard that animals can even stay in TWO legs (I'm looking at you weird panda...). Ha ha ha, most people think that I am 14 just by looking at me! I borned mature WITH fourteen year old faces -if there's even a phrace like that... XD How old are YOU? Kim Crawford 19:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Kim Crawford, the amazing one. Animals are just plain weird like that. Plus Chinese. No offence to Jackie Chan. You're 19? Wow... I CAN'T believe that. You seem more young than that. Purple is my fave color by the way, so I totally understand you ;) You have a great family! I wish I was blond... my brother is, which is totally unfair, considering I have dark auburn hair, amber eyes, and white skin that makes me look like a vampire... Kim Crawford 12:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Yes, but I've got and the amber eyes, that seem like they could come from Twilight if they were a bit lighter... In Greece it's weird having white skin... Three brothers? I can hardly survive with one, and he's still a baby... I undestand you about the shows? Who can't love them? I'm having twitter and msn, and I will creat a faceboon account when my best-friend comes to my house, because she knows everything about fb XD Kim Crawford 17:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford I wish I could lock him in a closet (and trust me, I wouldn't mind a little)!!! It's just that if my mother learned about that, I ''would be the one locked in a closet for YEARS! Well, some people think I'm a bit ill becase I have white skin, while everyone is more tan. But this people are just stupid. I'm NOT that white! Especially and not ill... And kinda... white skin is cool here. It's not that different or special... but people think it's pretty. IKR??? I'm also a huge fan of iCarly!!! But I liked it more when Sam and Freddie were dating! You have msn? Great! But twitter is also amazing, so you should absolutely make an account! What's your name on msn? Lol, I think my friend will come on Saturday, so... facebook, here I come!!! Kim Crawford 12:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Lol, I will add you later! First I have to remember my password... and I have only friends from Greece there, so don't try to lose your mind by understand what I'm writing there. It's in Greek ;) They were dating for about five episodes, but then chosed to broke up. But they admited they were in love, so yeah... people still want them to be together... Hahaha, so... what's so special about fb? BTW, really? Well, you're the first one. Most boys like blue or black. Kim Crawford 15:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Well, you can also do that to msn! But I WILL make an account, no matter what. I just have a little problem... my friend won't come to my house on Saturday, so I will have to creat an account on my own... God save me! You're kidding me, right? In Greece we are still on Season 5 on iCarly, and we DON'T have Kickin' It. I watch them on idernet. But Greece seriously sucks sometimes... Well, most girls like pink, which I HATE!!! But my mother loves it, and always buys me pink things. Stupid mothers... The other colors I love (but not as much as purple of course XD) are green and blue. Sure!! Well, I hope you're a good student, 'cause I'm NOT a patient teacher. But you will have to teach me Dutch too!!! Kim Crawford 18:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Lol, red isn't that bad as pink. I can't understand how people love it, and how it's the fave one of the girls. I mean, take a grip idiots! Pink is HORRIBLE! And yes, I know I'm saying girls are idiot, but honestly now... Don't worry... I'm going to survive... Well, in Greece it's something like that, but we don't have Kickin It. Grrr... stupid Greece... I'm good on languages. I think I will learn Dutch... hopefully. Thanks!!! Well... I started learning from 1sth grade of Elementary School, but started being good in the 6th. But if you ask, I never took extra lessons outside of school. I'm just that amazing :) Kim Crawford 20:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Oh my God... is one of your brothers older than me and looks so young on the photo? Okay now... I feel horrible... Lol, don't get your hopes up! I'm learning English, French, Ancient Greek, and Russian. Won you! Kim Crawford 05:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford I still hate my age. But like they say "Age is just a number", right? I'm learning Russian because I'm half-Belarussian. And they're great! I want to learn Italian too, but I've got no time for it... grrr... Lol, that makes me feel SO special (sarcastic note here). But thanks... My real name is Galini. Strange, huh? So... when does start my first lesson of Dutch, teacher? Kim Crawford 12:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Lol, thanks! And how do you spell them? Like how they are written? Thanks again :) In fact, it is mostly used in Russia. From Galina. But I think it also comes from Italy... I will search of it later... Well, you're name is pretty good too!!! That's a relief to know you don't have children, duh... don't you think you're too young about that, haha? Wow... you have an AMAZING family. My mother's name is Natalie, my father's is Nikolaos, and my brother's is Niko (grrr... I wanted to name him Erik...). Do you also spell them how you written them? Dutch seems cool! Well, I will write them first with Greek letters, then with English ones so you know how to read them, and then the translation. Καλημέρα - Kalimera - Good morning Καληνύχτα - Kalinixta - Good night Ονομάζομαι... - Onomazome - I'm named... Είμαι... χρωνών - Ime... xronon - I am... years old. Πώς είσαι; - Pos ise? - How are you? Γειά - Gia - Bye. I KNOW they're difficult. It will take pretty much time for you to learn them, but I trust that you're a fast learner (RIGHT?). Kim Crawford 17:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford I'm not sure I'm getting really well with the G... God, if I don't learn it, I will not spell correctly my name... Do we say it as we say "G" from Grover and names like that? I know they're hard :) But you have to learn them! And yes, you say them how I wrote them. Something strange we have in Greece, is that we don't have an accent. Try to spell them as much simply as you can. It is easier if you were learning them only with greek letters, because even ''I read them with a British accent when they're in english letters. It's a habit. Lol... yeah, I think I remember someone Emiel when I watched Ratatouille before four years, haha. Well, that's something common we have -I also have a step-father. My real one left me and my mother when I was five years old. I have to see him... for about six years. Not that I care, actually. He is just a stupid jerk, who probably don't have idea what an "idiot" means (well, that's because he is one). But anyway, you live in a BEACH? Lucky... BTW: In English you don't read some letters in a word, but in Greek everything I write to you in a word is important to say, kay? ημέρα - imera - day μου αρέσεις - mou (I don't know how to say it. Just think of what the cows say, right? Ou is not two letters, is one) aresis - I like you σε αγαπώ - Se agapo - I love you σπίτι - spiti (sp is two different letters in the word) - house The Netherlands can't exactly be translated in Greece... weird, I know... Ελλάδα - Elada - Greece Well, they're kinda hard, but I like to learn them :) Is Dutch the same language they have in Denmark? Made you a friend to msn :) UNFAIR!!!!! Before one month, some hot Denmark boys came for a visit at my school, and one of them gave me his facebook... wanted to show him how amazing I am, for knowing his language... Well, I still live with my step-father. He cares for my mother really much, so I'm not sure he will ever leave her, like my original father. Do you miss him?...?...? Emile? Lol, my French name is Galini, and it's tone is on the second ''i. ''Now who has the strangest name, huh :P We live ''close ''at the beach. Not in the beach. 11 degres? Wow... we don't have sun right now, but it's not really cold. Come on! We have a name... something about "Down Countries" (it's not like you think of it), and because in Netherlands you have a part of Poland (the wiki said it) it's... strange... to name it? Oh God, I DON'T KNOW WHY! DON'T ASK ME! Same here! Not like in French or English, that sometimes you have extra letters in a word but you don't spell them. Kay :) Same to you -I'm your Greek teacher besides (not that I ask my teachers when I don't understand something...). Kim Crawford 12:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Really? When is yours? I also made you a friend to facebook (I made an account finally!!!!)! But now you will make a twitter... Thanks :) Well, not everyone speeks Spanish ;) How sweet of you... what did you do to make your parents break up? DETAINS PLEASE! It never snows here... only for about two days... Ahhh... ''so ''close to the beach. Hey! Blame google! But I will visit Netherlands some day (and you will Greece). Good student :P When I said idiot, I was joking! YOU got that wrong :) Kim Crawford 14:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Lol, that's why I'm only eleven right now. I'm like... the youngest in my class. If I had borned in July or something, now I would have been twelve... Really? You mentioned something about doing Spanish and wanting to learn Italian. Well, I spelled it sarcastically :) But now that I think of it, I think you did right. I mean...my step-father has me like a real daughter, when yours... well... he was just plain wrong. He even ''hit ''you! How old when you there? 16? Did your brothers understood what was right?...?...? Lol, I'm honoured :P If you ever come to Greece, visit Mykonos and some other islands! They're the best for vacations! But just make sure you come to summer :) I just don't like it, because... I hate people considering me girly. I mean, yes... I SO love fashion... and make-up... and my hair... BUT I really hate it when they think of me just like a regular girly girl. 1 - ena 2 - dio 3 - tria (tr is one letter) 4 - tesera 5 - pede 6 - exi 7 - efta 8 - oxto 9 - enia (try to make ''ia ''one letter) 10 - deka Kim Crawford 22:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford I don't hate December. I love it! But for a really strange reason I don't like my brithday which is in December... I hate my age... but I don't want to change from 11. Lol, you take seriously Greek. From Dutch I only remember... the huis... and that's because I know it from Het Houis Anubis (the Dutch show). You were 5? And he was hiting you? You're lying... how didn't you mother ever noticed? I mean, when she learned about it, she must have been really hurt for not knowing about this whole thing! Ohh... Well, I'm not really sure my mother would be really happy about that. She's really insecure. If she even learn that I have make you a friend of fb, she's going to KILL ME!!! But don't worry about that... it would be a BIG surprise if she even guess my password there. Darling? A boy? Odd. Thanks anyway :) Not that I will remember it... but anyway... But you could easily see the answers from my messages!!!! Kim Crawford 10:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Kim Crawford Please do not curse on my wiki, Thank You